When kitties go EVIL Rewritten
by IMiley.cartoon.lover
Summary: Two girls recive a card board box with nine kitties in. They love cats, but S-rank criminals? Well, their year just got more interesting. While they destroy the house are the girls gonna break? I think they did long ago. And what to do when your sister is a crazy Hidan no2? Two loud mouths in the house! Three OC's. Rated T for funny puns and Hidan's lovely mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**-Well this is my first Naruto/Akatsuki story and I know there are a LOT of Akatsuki kittens fics out there but this is for my friend. This chapter isn't that funny but I hope it will get better. Enjoy! Rated T for Hidan's mouth. Okey, and my OC's...**

**So here:**

~A/N~ Well I wanted to to rewrite this for some time now but family issued got the best of me. Anyway some things will change in the later chapters for those who read the original version, but who didn't it isn't inportant :) ENJOY!

**When kittens go EVIL...**

**(Muahhhaa *Cough, cough*)**

***Amaya's POV***

-Hello, there, I'm Amaya Kimura, you can call me Amy or Aya. Which ever you like most. I am a huge Narutard and a fan of mangas, truth be told, they are awsome. I have short, brown hair pushed up by a ribbon. My best, and the only one I have here in the middle of no where and the one I'm waiting to come for our firs sleepover is Emiko Hayashi. She has long Dark brown , all most black hair. She has this 'too cool to care' act, but not around me. I thank Jashin that she doesn't act like that around me because it pisses me off real hard! How can someone be like that, it freeks me out, kind of like a dead cat. BUAAAHH! FREEKY!

***5 minutes later after some mental recovery***

Okay... I'm good. Sorry about that. Oh look at the time ''_points at clock'_'. I better start the story. See ya!

-I was laying on the bed in my large room with red and white walls and a red and black curtain giving a huge view at the sea, toying my laptop and waiting for my best friend to show up. We are suppose to have a sleepover. And may I say a looonnggg sleepover. But, she is late, Like always. Her big fat ass is always late except for school cuz she is a goody two-shoes suck up. Now we both take online classes. My mom and dad are away for the WHOLE YEAR for work! A whole fucking year! I was so excited because my friend was gonna stay with me till they come back. Fuckin YESS!

Right when i was going to punch the pillow of a nervous breakdown , the door-bell rang in our special code so we know who it is. I opened the door. I all most fell from shock of how many stuff she brought. I swear my kitchen is smaller then her suitcases. We barely dragged them into her room. We went to my as she claims 'house for a bedroom' and played music on the highest volume. Shaking our 'bootylicious' ass to the beat.

***TIME SKIP- YEEY***

I went to the kitchen to get us some more juice and food. My friend can rely eat! I ordered Pizza when I heard meaows on my front porch- Wait, Cats? What the-!?

***Normal POV***

„Hidan! Stop tearing the box!" A Orange kitty said trying not to yell on a silver cat that was claving the carbord out of existence. „SHUT UP BITCH! THIS IS FUN!" A dark, brown cat with stiches started hissing on the silver one. „HIDAN! Stop it or I just may stop your imortality here and now!" The brown one yelled. The silver one responded. „OI, MAKE ME BITCH! I'M GOING TO SECREFICE YOUR SHITY ASS TO JASHIN-SAMA AS SOON AS I GET BACK TO NORMAL AND OUT OF THIS FUCKING FUR!" The fight was interrupted when the box was lifted and they started moving. A voice was heared from above. "I wonder how many are there?"

***Back to Amaya's POV***

As I opened the door I saw a big box in front of me. I slowly lifted it and went upstairs to my room. The rain was slowly starting to pour, I made it just in time. When Emiko saw the box and heared the meows coming from it she took the box out of my hands and placed it on the floor, fast as a flash. I riped the top of the box open and saw nine kitties all crumbled together in one small space. One with silver fur and tiny pink eyes was under a dark, brown one that had stiches. Oddly, there was a pure blue one! A '_blue_' cat! _'Must be paint'_ I tought. She, or he was next to a black one with red eyes, it was calm this whole time. A orange one caught Emiko's attention. He or she was next to a dark violet kitty. "I'm going to name that one after my favourite singer Christina no matter a boy or a girl!" I pointed at the violet kitty. "Why that one? Why not the blond one? It looks more like her!" She pointed at the yellow cat that was staring us with the 'WTF' Look. "NO! I have a feeling it's a guy." I said. The cat stared at us fliping the bangs that covered it's left eye like one of those cool Emo dudes. "OK. But I'm naming the blue one!" The blue kitty stared at my friend, again with the 'WTF' look. "Fine. I'm naming the blond. He reminds me of Deidera from Naruto!" Oddly enough their heads turned to me. "Yeah! In fact, they all remind me of the Akatsuki!" Emiko said. It was odd at the beginning cuz they all gave us the 'what the heck!?' look and started arguing with each other. When they broke up, we started naming.

The orange one was named Pumpkinator, I laughed my ass of at the name. We watched Timmy turner halloween special, so. You get the idea. He seemed pissed off. Oh well. The blue one was Sushi-sama. The red one Hot chili peper. The black was named Moon cuz my friend insisted. The one that pisses_ me _off, was named Mr. Funny Wunny SnugglFlake. Hah. Surves him right for biting my foot, that bitch for a cat! Well baby, I bite back!

The one with the stiches was named Stich for obvious reasons. The Violet one was Christina at the end and the Blond was named Star. I really liked that name. That left one black kitty whit orange dots. "What about Swearls?" My dear friend suggested. "Maybe… Oh! I know!

Garfield!" I stated. "Not bed. Funny really. Okey! Garfield it is." So we had: Pumpkinator, Sushi-sama, Hot chili peper, Moon, Mr Funny Wunny SnugglFlake. Haahaa, good one! Then: Stich, Christina, Star and Garfield! Funny bunch may I say. They have totally different personalities from each other. Mr. Funny Wunny is a real bitch, Star is super cute, hes always around Hot chili Peper. Christina is sweet, she seems to like hanging around Pumpkinator who is, well… Seems like the leader, and putting everyone in order. Sushi-sama and Moon are Quiet and calm. I didn't see them fight yet. Garfield is live and loves to jump! The other kitties seem annoyed by him. Kind of like Tobi! Stich often fights with Mr. Funny Wunny SnugglFlake. Hahaha, hah still can't get over the name.

***Emiko's POV***

Amaya found a box with NINE kitties at her front porch. NINE KITTIES!

I thought I was gonna _die_ of cuteness.

The first that caught my eye was the orange kitty, Pumpkinator and the coal black one with red eyes, as my dear idiot for a friend wanted to give him the name Disco. First I thought to name him Moon but my friend wanted Disco so I barely got to name him Moon. The cat seemed pleased with the name. We first named them and then we were gonna start the party!.

"Okay, it's official! They are adorable. " Ayama squeaked of joy. I just laughed at the seen of her jumping up and down while sitting. Poor Star who was in her lap. It looked like he was gonna vomit. I was holding Moon in my hands while laughing my ass off. The cat was oddly calm. Man, how I wish I had a boyfriend like him. But, I'm following mine and Amaya's moto.

'**I don't need a man to tell me how AWSOME I am. I don't need to be a horny princess waiting for a Prince on a white horse to come and save me when in the end it's a horse on a white prince. I am still groovy even if I am single and you should know that, so fuck off!'**

'**Aman' **

Epic moto right? Well it wouldn't be ours if it isn't bitchy. Okey, back to the cats!

***Akatsuki's POV***

"AAAUUGGHHH! SOME ONE HELP MEEE!" Deidara now known as Star was screaming his kitty guts out for help because the light, brown haired girl wouldn't stop jumping in her seat.

"Help your self brat." Said Sasori/Hot Chili Peper carefully scaning the two girls. Pain/Pumpkinator was talking to Konan/Christina about the plan of gathering information while here. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DID YOU FUCKING GAVE ME THAT SHIT FOR A NAME. I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SACREFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA HERE AND NOW, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Hissed Hidan with his… Umm lovely, sailors language. "Shut up Hidan! We're getting free food and shelter so stop nagging. My ear is gonna bleed soon of your yelling!" Said Kakuzu/Stich.

***TIMESKIP*******

***Normal POV***

After some kitty tormenting, it was time to start the party! The girls placed the cats on the couch with food and milk on the floor next to them. The music was loud but not on the highest volume, because they worried for the cats. The song starts playing and so does the party! And a very long summer.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**If you wonder what the names of the OSs mean:**

_**Emiko- beautiful child, smiling child**_

_**Amaya- night rain**_

**P.S. Thank you for giving my story a chance :D**

**SOOO.. *Drum roll***

**REVIEW!**

**000**

**000**

**000**

**0000000000**

**000000000**

**00000000**

**0000000**

**000000**

**00000**

**0000**

**000**

**00**

**0**

**!REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Her's the new chapter. Thank you all that followed and reviewed. Here it is:**

**What else do you want ?**

***Normal POV***

-They were slowly entering the small house that only had stairs that led underground.

„Where are we anyway?" Asked Kisame.

„Well, you are in Australia in a small city next to the seaside. We have Kangaroos here!" Said Mitzuki.

Konan: „What are Kangaroos?"

Amaya: „Animals that hop on two and have a pouch where they keep thair child, oh and they can beat the crap out of you." She said with a smile. Emiko: „We will take you to the zoo one day, don't worry."

They entered the basement slash guest house. Emiko turned on the lights and sat on a bean-bag chair next to the stairs and took a book from a bookshelf that she reads when she comes to visit.

Amaya turned on the jukebox that her dad left to her and her sister who was showing Tobi the lava lamp. The room is in a retro style with a 60's 70's and 80's twist.

A shag carpet in the shape of a circle with a pece sign is placed in the center of the room with two bean-bag chairs and a large sopha on the left side. On the right is a TV with a orange frame.

The left wall where the green sopha is the wall is painted in turquoise with a picture of Marilyn Monroe in Pop art stile(1).

The wall where the doors of the 4 bedroom are, is painted white and so is the wall where Emiko is siting.

The wall where the TV is, is painted yellow with a color full peace sign as well.

Pain; „Where do we sleep?" Emiko lowered her book and pointed at the doors „There. Each room had two beds so pick a roomie."

Kisame: „Wait that makes aight of us get beds. Does that mean one sleeps on the sopha?" Mitzuki: „NO, NO, No, no! NO. One. Sleeps. on the sopha! It ruines the sweet, soft sensation when you sit and play wii and playstation when you have homework to do!" She hugged the sopha and mumbled something so no one can hear it.

Amaya: „Uff. Konan is going to stay in the main house. Why? One: Shes a girl and two: We are girls." Hidan: „That's not fucking fair! I wanted to get the blond bitches bed!" Mitzuki turned her head and in a flash her fist hit his face which made him fall on the floor. „Who's tthe bitch now you Jashin-whore!" Kisame: „Boy she's no worse then Hidan". Emiko: „And that is why we are going to dig graves tommorow." Mitzuki turned to Kisame and gave him a demonic glear. Pain: „You all seem calm with our presence. You seem to have forgot we can kill you..." Pain is a pein. „I don't mind her beating Hidan up. I just might pay her, by a chep price of courese." Kakuzu and his money. Mitzuki: „Thanks, but, no thanks. You do't have money and I'm not a bitch to beat someone up, too much anyway."

Emiko: „So what do you want do do and know?"

Hidan: „Umm, where's the fucking bathroom?"

Emiko: „Every bedroom has it's own bathroom."

Hidan: „Ok. Thank you bitch."

Emiko: „You're wellcome Twix."

Mitzuki: „Ok. So what else do you want?"

Kisame: „Um. Yeah, can we get something to drink?"

Emiko: „ courese! There was something I wanted me and Amaya to do the day Mitzuki came. How about milkshakes?"

Amaya: „Not bad. Ok so lets go." Everyone left the guest house leaving Hidan in the bathroom: „OI! Wit for me bitches!"

**&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

**(1) Tipe in Marilyn Monroe pop art in google and you'll see.**

**-Sorry it was this short. I'm thinking to do a new story (Dont worry I'll continue this one. ;) I'm not an idiot to stop a story I barely did) It's about a group of girls that fell from the sky and were going to be used as wepons but they killed both sides and were sealed (It all happened during the first ninja war). The seal breaks 100 years after right before Naruto comes for training with Jiraya. The girls have odd powers and they face the Akatsuki and travel the world. It' a comedy and adventure. But I don't know if I should do it I have the first chapter half done and I'm not sure. Help me with this please and...**

**~§REVIEW§~**

**0**

**0**

**0000**

**000**

**00**

**0**


End file.
